Night Avenger
by Dance in Public
Summary: In the unjust world of college a lone hero must stand up for the weak.  Script Format


8

Night Avenger

INT. DORM ROOM

Night time in a college dorm room with a single bed. The room is somewhat messy but not a complete wreck. There are posters on the walls, personal items on the desk, and some socks on the floor. The only light in the room is filtering through the venetian blinds on the window as a figure dressed completely in black with a black ski mask and a backpack slung over one shoulder quietly exits the room.

INT. BATHROOM

Morning in a communal style dorm bathroom. A BLOND BOY finishes brushing his teeth as other boys mill about showering, grooming, and in general getting ready for the day. As Blond Boy rinses his mouth a surprised and frustrated exclamation is heard around the corner of the bank of sinks. Blond Boy quickly grabs his toiletry bag and rounds the corner to see what's going on. As he turns the corner another bank of sinks is revealed, two with out of order signs, one with a broken handle, and one overflowing with water soaking the clothing in the bowl. Another boy stands in front of the overflowing sink wearing only a towel, cursing and muttering under his breath as he pulls the sopping clothes out and shuts off the water. Blond Boy steps forward as if to assist the other boy, but by then the other boy has his clothes and storms out of the bathroom with a lowered head and an upset expression. BLOND BOY exits the bathroom after him.

INT. DORM HALLWAY

Blond Boy exits the bathroom in time to see the boy in a towel jogging down the hall, as quickly as he can while carrying his wet clothes and toiletries, enter a room, and slam the door shut. Laughter is heard from behind Blond Boy and he turns to see to other boys, one in a letter jacket and one in a distressed jean jacket. LETTER JACKET high fives JEAN JACKET while both are laughing loudly.

LETTER JACKET

Nice one man! (Laughs some more and shakes his head) Every time! Man, I thought that one was gonna cry. Good choice, dude.

JEAN JACKET

(Drawls)

Always.

Letter Jacket and Jean Jacket turn and walk down the hall away from Blond Boy, not having noticed him, still chuckling.

INT. MAIL ROOM

Mailing center for the dorm building. Leading from inside the door to the counter is a zigzagging walkway framed by stanchions and rope. On either side of the line area are long raised tables with file folders holding a variety of forms in different colors. In the walkway is a line of frustrated and impatient looking people. Three or four people back from the front of the line is Blond Boy, watching the events unfolding at the counter. Blond Boy is wearing different clothes and this is a day some time later. A FRUSTRATED BOY talks desperately to the mail woman in charge who wears a name tag that says BARBARA.

FRUSTRATED BOY

(Pleading)

It's a book for a class.

BARBARA

(Sternly)

You don't have a B27 form.

FRUSTRATED BOY

I have this! (Holding a blue piece of paper, trying to hand it to her) Here.

BARBARA

That's a D43, for packages and letters delivered through the post office with standard shipping. Your package was not.

FRUSTRATED BOY

I had to overnight it to get it here on time. I need it for tomorrow. For a class.

BARBARA

(Superiorly)

As you said. Your package was delivered through FedEx, overnight, and requires a signature and a B27.

FRUSTRATED BOY

(Wheedling)

Can't I just grab one quickly right now?

BARBARA

Of course.

FRUSTRATED BOY

(Pointedly)

Without getting back in line and waiting all over again?

BARBARA

No.

FRUSTRATED BOY

(Looking at her name tag) Barbara-

BARBARA

That's Miss Barbara.

FRUSTRATED BOY

(Trying to remain calm, gritted teeth)

_Miss Barbara_, the office closes in half an hour. There's no way I'll get back through the line that fast and I know (getting louder) from the past that once it hits three everyone has to be out whether they have all the right papers or not.

BARBARA

Your poor planning and scheduling capabilities are not my concern. Now, you can to fill out the proper form and wait your turn or you can leave.

FRUSTRATED BOY

(Raised voice)

Poor planning! I ordered it yesterday and had classes today. I barely made it back here in time to get in and you're refusing to give me my box!

BARBARA

Young man. Office procedure is clearly stated on the school site and outlined in the handbook over there (Points). Now you need to move out of the way so I can help the next person.

FRUSTRATED BOY

But-

BARBARA

(Sternly)

Next.

Blond Boy watches as Frustrated Boy clenches his fist, grits his jaw, storms, red faced, out of the office.

INT. CLASSROOM

An art classroom filled with easels and stools with anatomy, vocabulary, and color value charts on the walls. Blond Boy sits in front of an easel wearing different clothes, again this is another day. The students set up their work and get their things ready for the class. Blond Boy watches as a female TEACHER enters the room with a grand sweep. Teacher removes her shawl and puts her bag down before picking up a black beret from where it was hanging on a coat rack by the door and putting it on her head in a practiced way. After the beret is properly situated she turns to face the class and begins walking around the room to look at the students' work. Teacher stops in by the easel of small brunette GIRL with braids wearing overalls.

TEACHER

Hmpf. Show it to me again when it's finished.

GIRL

(Nervously)

Umm… It is finished. I-

TEACHER

(Superiorly)

And you're sure this is what you wanted it to look like?

GIRL

It's more about the feeling in it than-

TEACHER

Feeling? There's no life it.

GIRL

(Sad)

Well, it was inspired by my family. See, (deep breath) my uncle died recently and I was-

TEACHER

Oh, well that's the problem right there. There really _is _no life in it. Your work needs to breath. (Makes opening and breathing gestures with her hands)

GIRL is sniffling and trying not to cry, her arms wrapped tightly around herself.

TEACHER

(Dismissively)

Maybe in the future you should choose projects that you can realize with in the realm of your (Pause) capabilities. (Turns back and walks away to another easel)

Girl turns and hides her face in her hands as she starts to cry softly.

INT. BATHROOM

Another day in the dorm bathroom. Again boys are milling about and getting ready for the day. Jean Jacket swiftly bends down to snatch up a pile of clothing and a towel that had been sitting outside one of the shower stalls and continues walking, rounding the corner to the lesser used bank of sinks. Jean Jacket goes quickly to the same sink as last time, drops the clothes into the bowl and jerks the handle to turn on the faucet. Instead of soaking the clothes, however, a stream of water spurts upwards from the faucet and hits him in the face, drenching him as he sputters in surprise.

INT. DORM HALLWAY

Blond Boy leans against the wall just outside of the bathroom door and grins as a yelled curse his heard from inside.

BEGIN FLASHBACK

INT. DORM HALLWAY

Previous night. The black clad figure tiptoes down the hallway as quickly as he can and turns, entering the bathroom.

INT. BATHROOM

Same night, the black clad figure moves around the corner to the out of view and preferred sink of Jean Jacket. The figure takes off his back pack and places it on the floor. He stands up to inspect the faucet of the sink and holds out a hand as if expecting something. A shadow is cast over the figure's shoulder as a larger black gloved hand passes him a wrench. The figure takes the wrench and sets to work.

END FLASHBACK

EXT. PARKING LOT OF THE MAIL CENTER

Morning. Barbara walks up to the front door carrying a purse and wearing a jacket, there to open up for the day. She tries to put her key in the lock but has trouble. She bends down to inspect the lock and sees that it's full of dried chewing gum. With a furious huff she starts walking around the back to the loading doors where the packages and mail are delivered.

EXT. LOADING AREA

As she makes it to the back she gasps. In front of the doors are dozens of boxes stacked up and a couple students looking through them, grabbing the ones addressed to them. Among them is Frustrated Boy. In addition to the boxes different colored papers are scattered all over the place.

BARBARA

(Outraged)

Hey! Just what do you think you're doin? What's all this?

The students quickly scurry off and Frustrated boy dashes away with them holding a package and wearing a triumphant smile. Barbara, after letting out a frustrated growl, picks up one of the many papers fluttering in the light breeze. It is one of her forms. She picks up a couple more sheets and reveals that they too are some of her forms. Some of the form are crumpled on the ground and have foot prints on them, others are torn up or shredded. With an indignant scowl she turns and sees two pieces of paper on the doors. She wades through the packages to read them. One is instructing all delivery personal to leave packages outside the door and the other instructs all students to pick up their boxes and disregard the forms for today. Both are typed and have what looks like her signature at the bottom.

EXT. PARKING LOT OF THE MAIL CENTER

Blond Boy walks leisurely buy with his hands in his pockets, wearing the same clothes as before. A screech is heard from the loading area and Blond Boy smiles and carries on without breaking stride.

BEGIN FLASHBACK

EXT. PARKING LOT OF THE MAIL CENTER

Previous night. Street lights cast soft illumination. Black clad figure sneaks up to the front doors, pulls chewed gum out of his mouth and jamming it in the lock. The shadow of another large figure is cast on the door next to him from the streetlight. Black clad figure hurries around back to the loading area.

EXT. LOADING AREA

Previous night. Black clad figure emerges, heads towards the loading doors, and puts down his backpack. He crouches down by the loading door lock and holds out his hand behind him expectantly. A gloved hand passes him another piece of chewed gum which he shoves in the lock. He then reaches into the pack pulling out three pieces of paper, two white and one orange. He kneels on the ground and unfolds the orange paper. The two white sheets have typed messages and the orange sheet is a mail form with Barbara's signature at the bottom. He holds out his hand and his companion passes him a pen. Looking at the signature he copies it onto the other papers. He reaches into the bag again, pulling out a stack of colorful papers and sets them aside for the moment. Standing up with the white sheets he holds his hand out again and this time is given tape.

END FLASHBACK

INT. CLASSROOM

Daytime. Blond Boy is wearing the same clothes as before, this is the same day. Students chat and set up at their easels as before. Teacher sweeps into the room putting away her things and plucks her beret of the coatrack, placing it precisely on her head before facing the class in a well-rehearsed manner.

TEACHER

Well, let's see what everybody has today hmm?

Teacher walks over to Girl and looks at her expectantly.

TEACHER

Well? Am I supposed to guess what you've done or- (Pauses and rubs the top of her head over the beret)- or are you going to show- (Pauses and rubs head again, more vigorously this time)

Girl

(Confused, staring at her head and watching her actions. Speaks tentatively)

You said I could have an extra day remember? Because I was sick last week…

TEACHER

(Mocking)

Extra day? (Smirking) If this class is too difficult- (Stops again, this time pulling off the beret completely and scratching at her scalp, letting out a frustrated noise)

Students have stopped what they were doing to watch as Teacher continues to attack her head. Girl starts to laugh but tries to hide it behind her hand. Teacher screeches in irritation and anger without relief. Blond Boy watches quietly.

BEGIN FLASHBACK

INT. CLASSROOM

Previous night. Black clad figure slips into the classroom and sets his backpack down on Teacher's desk. He turns and grabs the beret from its place on the coatrack and places it on the desk next to his pack. Gloved hand gives him a bottle of power. As the black clad figure takes it the label can be seen in the light filtering through the window saying, _Itching Powder. _

END FLASHBACK

INT. SCHOOL CAFETERIA

Blond Boy wears the same clothes, it is a little later that day. Blond Boy steps out of the line for food carrying a drink. As he heads towards the exit pieces of gossip can be heard from VARIOUS STUDENTS as he passes by. He smiles.

VARIOUS STUDENTS

She's been standing outside freaking out all day…

I heard he actually tried to lodge a complaint. Him! After every…

Class was canceled…

I saw her practically running to the nurse's office…

It's about time someone finally…

BEGIN FLASHBACK

INT. DORM ROOM

Previous night. Black clad figure quietly enters the room and puts the backpack down on the bed before pulling off the ski mask, revealing Blond Boy. Blond Boy walks to the other side of the room, sits down in his desk chair, and starts taking off his shoes. Sitting on the bed next to the backpack is small orange and black stripped tiger stuffed animal wearing a black mask and gloves.

THE END


End file.
